Eternal: The Ultimate Tournament
by UTopik
Summary: The year is 2316. After a conflict between Liandri and Izanagi near Na Pali was found by the Skaarj, they demanded from NEG an energic response to the Corporation Wars, so the human empire forced Liandri to turn the Tournament into a controlled power struggle. Celebrating 25 years of Grand Tournament, this year is expected to be the most seen on Neurovision.
1. Prólogo I: Malcolm

Prólogo I - Malcolm

Não importava que ele estivesse envelhecendo. Apenas que ele estivesse ficando lento. Há 13 anos que ele não sente o cheiro do troféu, ele já se esqueceu desse cheiro. Sair não era opção, os crashies (1) iriam se matar de fúria. Fingir que pegou TReDs (2)? Ele nunca foi bom ator. "E também, o risco de ter TReDs sumiu há uma década", ele lembrou. A próxima partida era no Facing Worlds 2 (3) contra a Iron Guard "Vai ser moleza", ele pensou, "Esses já são fregueses, hehe". Ele se levantou e pegou sua boina icônica, e pensou numa estratégia "Eu podia ficar no topo da torre, minha mira ainda é boa. Ainda." Ele esmoreceu um pouco, e cabisbaixo caminhou para a arena, Jakob e Taye(4) o alcançando logo depois, ele olhou pra este e esboçou um riso, seu amigo retornou o riso. Malcolm inspirou e disse "Vamos ganhar essa, né, Oth... Ai, desculpa Taye" Ele perdeu o riso e olhou de novo pra frente, mas Taye levou a mão ao seu ombro, consolando-o "Calma, não foi culpa sua, foi aquele maníaco de Twin Souls, é culpa dele", mas o ex-campeão olhou torto pra ele e disse "Eu tenho minhas culpas também, Taye". Ele suspirou e olhou de novo pra frente, o clarão dos holofotes fazendo-o levar a mão acima dos olhos.

Mais adiante ele viu Kregore, atual líder da Iron Guard (5), seguido por Barktooth e Sapphire. Ele viu uma mecha de cabelo branco e Kregore e pensou, rindo-se "È, estamos todos ficando velhos, afinal", e perdeu um pouco daquela tristeza. Ele mal ouvia os gritos da torcida agora, uma pena, ele adorava esse som. Aproximou-se do centro, cumprimentou o líder adversário, e recuou um pouco para o teletransportador. Pelo menos ele ouviu a contagem, 5... 4... 3... (Ele fecha os olhos por causa do clarão do teleporte) 2... (Inspira fundo) 1... *A PARTIDA COMEÇOU* Ele abriu os olhos, e reconheceu imediatamente o spawnpoint nas salas de proteção, ele subiu uma plataforma, duas, pegou o teleport mais próximo, armou-se com o Rifle e se posicionou lá em cima. Estranho, a Sniper parecia mais pesada que antes, ele pensou, "Mais ainda dava pra mirar bem". Ele viu Barktooth indo em direção à sua base, ele o seguiu com a mira, e atirou. Ele errou. Ele tentou mais uma, duas vezes, nada. Ele subiu a mira pra verificar se havia um sniper inimigo, e pela mira, só pôde ver as pernas de Sapphire antes de ser morto. "Uma bela visão, pena que foi breve" ele pensou, mas quando ouviu a sirene que indicava que sua bandeira fora capturada, se apressou pra base, e teve que encarar Barktooth na Enforcer mesmo, mas nenhum tiro acertou. Ele seguiu-o até a metade da construção metálica, de onde de repente e atingido pelo dano de alcance de um foguete, e foi acometido por uma grave vertigem, mas logo recobrou os sentidos. Ele achou estar delirando, piscou uma, duas vezes, mas aquilo não saia do lugar. Ele estava no Facing Worlds original. "Não é possível" ele exclamou "Esse lugar sumiu do mapa há 22 anos!" (6). Ele tentou se comunicar por rádio com qualquer outra pessoa no asteróide, mas ninguém respondeu. Ele se encaminhou para a base inimiga, e foi surpreendido novamente: Arkon, Manwell, Darhl e Rolph. A Raw Steel, a formação da Raw Steel no incidente (6). "O que está acontecendo, como vim parar aqui? Como VOCÊS vieram parar aqui?!" ele gritou, e eles não responderam. Eles avançaram, e avançaram, ele tentou recuar, mas tropeçou e caiu de costas, olhando para o lado, ele viu: uma chuva de meteoros em direção ao asteróide. Os meteoros atingiram a arena. Escuro.

Ele recobrou a consciência numa cama da enfermaria da Liandri, ao seu redor Jakob, Taye, Azure, Kregore e... Gorge. Seu antigo rival estava lá, por quê? Eles nunca se deram bem. Enquanto se sentava na cama, ouviu o Juggernaut falar "Está ficando velho, Malcolm" e devolveu "Olha quem fala, monstrão". Gorge não estava tão velho quanto o énea-campeão, aos 47 anos, mas já tinha uma mecha de cabelo branco em sua cabeça, apesar de sua natureza Juggernaut extender sua longevidade. Malcolm virou pra Jakob, "E aí, nós vencemos?" indagou, mas Jakob balançou a cabeça e disse "Depois que você apagou, o árbitro Liandri permitiu uma pausa no jogo pra tirarem você, e no lugar veio Azure, mas não conseguimos, foi 4 a 1. Mas não esquenta, ano que vem, a gente de novo, o povo ainda nos ama..." ele tentou consolar o colega, ao ver que estava esfregando a cabeça com a mão, decepcionado consigo mesmo, "...agora, me explica: o que foi aquilo? Porque você apagou daquele jeito?" Jakob perguntou de curiosidade "Eu não sei, um foguete me pegou do nada, e quando dei por mim, estava no primeiro Face..." "Peraí, o primeiro Face?" "É, tinha a Raw Steel, e meteoros na nossa direção e... e..." E o campeão baixou de novo a cabeça, escondendo-a com as mãos. Kregore, sendo ex-Raw Steel, lembrou dos colegas e baixou a cabeça também, mas depois ergueu-a e disse "O Incidente? (6) Porque ele lembrou do Incidente? Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?" e Malcolm respondeu "Não, nem sei porque me lembrei disso, Kreg!" Ele sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou, "Bem, me sinto melhor agora vou voltar pro QG da Crash", mas Taye tentou impedi-lo "Não, chefe, você precisa descansar" "Me deixe, Taye, preciso pensar no que aconteceu". E saiu da enfermaria com pressa.

De volta ao QG, Malcolm refletiu irritado: "Argh, o que diabos aconteceu? Eu sei que eu to velho, mas alucinar? E se eu não puder mais participar do torneio? Minha vida acabaria. Os crashies estariam desolados, preciso fazer alguma coisa, rápido" mas uma voz atrás disse "Mas você pode fazer algo..." Malcolm se virou, e era... era... ele mesmo! Sim, uma versão mais jovem dele, parado na sua frente. "...você tem uma opção, cara. Uma opção fácil, que o fará ETERNO, IMORTAL!" o velho campeão pensou "Espera, você está falando de MORTE?" E o Malcolm jovem se aproximou dizendo "Sim, pense nisso! Quanta gente ficará de luto pelo maior campeão do Torneio, quanta gente lembrará dele, e contará a história dele para os filhos? Pense nisso, Malcolm, você só tem..." e tirou os óculos-escuros, revelando um olhar vazio, exceto pela pupila contraída "...a ganhar." "Necris? Não, nunca! Tá louco?" "Não, Malcolm, você que está. VOCÊ está discutindo com uma alucinação, VOCÊ está pensando em se matar." Ele socou a imagem, gritando "NUNCA!" e saiu correndo, mas a imagem disse "Como você é tolo, Malcolm, olhe pra mim!" E apontou uma arma contra o pescoço "Eu sou você, Malcolm. Na verdade, você está prestes a se matar..." e puxou o gatilho. Um estouro. Uma escuridão imensa.

(1) Fã-clube da Thunder Crash

(2) Teleport-Related Dementia (Demência Relacionada com Teleporte) ou "o Mal do Translocator": Decomposição e composição rápida causa má recuperação sináptica, causando demência

(3) CTF-Face][

(4) Irmão gêmeo de Othello

(5) Após o suicídio de Lauren, Slain havia assumido a IG, mas a idade o impediu de continuar, e seu segundo-em-comando passou a liderar a equipe.

(6) Leia mais na descrição do mapa CTF-Face][


	2. Prologue I: Malcolm (Coming Soon)

"Prologue I: Malcolm" in english, coming soon


End file.
